EP-B-157 313 shows a unit for a till with a number of banknote compartments in it. The cover is formed from an upper shell, which is insertable into the banknote containing lower shell and itself has compartments for receiving coins.
In WO93/18 490 A1 is shown a till with a square shaped housing open at a front wall and with a drawer slidable in the housing with a drawer underportion and a compartment unit. The compartment unit is slidable parallel to the sliding direction of the drawer between a first position at which it covers the bottom of the drawer underportion, and a second position in which it gives free access to the rearward bottom region of the drawer underportion.
In EP 0 924 670 A1 a unit for a till is shown which has a lowerportion with compartments for coins and over it has attached depositing places for banknotes. The depositing places for banknotes are in this case preferably formed as one or more pockets which can be fastened to the cover of the unit at the rear wall of the unit lowerportion.
In DE 197 26 838 A1 is revealed a banknote unit for a till drawer which unit is divided into several banknote compartments lying above one another, which unit is pivotable between two end positions, in the first of which the opening of the banknote unit lies behind the forward wall of the till drawer lowerportion and in the second of which the opening lies above the forward wall of the till drawer lowerportion.
In customary banknote compartments of the previously mentioned kind there appears however the problem that an intermediate bottom hinders access to the undermost partial compartment and makes difficult the depositing or removal of a banknote from the lowermost partial compartment. Moreover, in a banknote compartment of such a type only the banknotes in the uppermost compartment are held by the hold-down clamp.
The invention has therefore as its object the provision of a banknote compartment of the previously mentioned kind in which access to banknotes in the partial compartment or compartments below the intermediate floor is eased and these banknotes likewise can be held fast.